canterlot_commuter_railfandomcom-20200214-history
T6 Palmwoods - Cranborough - Pontoise Line
The Palmwoods - Cranborough - Pontoise Line, numbered T6, is a suburban commuter rail line in Canterlot, Canterland. Stations Via Jericho * Pontoise (O) * Justpag Haven * Merdwood * Linberry * Hullirston * Tormant * Wilkley * Fresham (F) * Ginnywoods * Thornlands * Friedberry * Peltonham * Chadcorn * Fleetwood * Parkbale * Illington * Youngphurshey * Jericho Main Branch * At Canterlot Central, the line brances * Canterlot Central (A) * Canterlot Quay * Melton * Chardwoods * Galinda * Dalton * Tollbearton * Tabbywood * Ongar * Justpag-In-Ongar * Fortwoods * Gavle * Willshaft * At Willshaft, the line branches Via Berny Cross * Berny Cross (N) * Southend * Malbury * Haywood * Dageldonnes * Flint-In-Genoa * Genoa * Willburt * Both branches join Via Lacewood * Lacewood * Sydenham * Dabel Creek * Wilson Park (W) * Capeton * Bellevue * Juvisy * Fanwoods * Leicester * Both branches join Via Gartrell (both branches join) * Gartrell * Sunnybank * Willwood * Darmoor * Heilwood * Havremoo * Sonquetbay (S) * Frewy * Rockswood - Vall ® * Illdon * Fieldtown * Wellington House * Pattison (P) Via Helidon * Helidon * Sankley Creek * Weldburn * Foldthorn * Evry * Springfield * Springfield South * Leightees (L) * Mayne * Autumn House * Nile Creek * Windsor * Eastleigh * Stocklands * Calton * Muraux (M) * Muraux Geneva Street * Ventgtonny (V) Via Telopea * Telopea * Provins * Taunton * Taunton South * Red Hill * Willwoods * Red Hill & Meldon * Fleet Bay * Herdeau * Onstabou * Oahu * Gabriel-Clocharde (G) * Montreal * Skegness & Eldon * Whalewood * Kalinga * Slough * Filcky * Bankstown (B) Pontoise–Tallawong Shuttle * Tallawong (T) * Pontoise (O) Mission codes Like every other Canterlot Commuter Rail line, each route has a mission code (or a set of mission codes), and is four letters. For example, Canterlot Central to Gabriel - Clocharde all stations train routes have codes AIGI, AOGA, GIKI and GOKI. The first letter indicates the final destination of the train. * A''': Canterlot Central * '''B: Bankstown * F''': Fresham * '''G: Gabriel - Clocharde * L''': Leightees * '''M: Muraux * N''': Berny Cross * '''O: Pontoise * P''': Pattison * '''R: Rockswood - Vall * S''': Sonquetbay * '''T: Tollock - Cranborough Branch Line * T''': Tallawong * '''V: Ventgtonny * W''': Wilson Park For the second, third and fourth letters, some of the letters have meaning. For trains going from Canterlot Central: * '''A: If the mission code begins with B, L or P, trains going non-stop between Galinda and Fortwoods are indicated in the second position by this letter (B'A'''PO, L'A'MO, P'A'LA) * '''E': If the mission code begins with a consonant, trains not stopping at Ellensburg are indicated in the second position by this letter (B'E'''PO, L'E'MI, P'E'DA) * '''N': Trains travelling via Berny Cross are indicated in the third position by this letter (SO'N'''A, VA'N'A, etc.) * '''O': Trains stopping at all stations are indicated in the second or third position by this letter, whatever the first letter of the mission code (OP'O'''C, P'O'MO, W'O'LE, etc.). ''Practice borrowed from RER in Paris, France. For trains going to Canterlot Central: * N': Trains travelling via Berny Cross are indicated in the third position by this letter (AL'N'I, AO'N'''I, etc.) * '''O: Trains stopping at all stations are indicated in the second or third position by this letter, whatever the first letter of the mission code (A'O'''LA, AP'O'R, AR'O'K, etc.). Some missions set the fourth letter of the mission code as the station of origin and therefore use semordnilap for the return missions to Canterlot Central, for example, OCOA (from Canterlot Central to Pontoise) spelled backwards is AOCO (from Pontoise to Canterlot Central). Train numbering scheme A mission code could be easily converted into an eight-digit train number through following steps: * Firstly, the stopping pattern. Mission codes with an "O" are omnibus or all stations trains. Technically, this is the similar-looking 0 in the third or the fourth position of the train number. For trains running via Berny Cross, this is indicated by the digit 4 in the fourth position. * Secondly, the line. The line is T6, so 66 is the first two digits of the train number. * Thirdly, the sequence. The last four digits indicate the direction of the train, destination and the sequence number in that day; odd-numbered trains run northbound/westbound, and even-numbered trains run southbound/eastbound. Thus 66xx1002 is the first southbound train of the day, 66xx1003 is the second northbound train of the day, etc. Rolling stock The majority of the services use class T/D 36 ''Electostar rolling stock, however, the Canterlot Central / Gabriel-Clocharde services use the Z 2N for Canterlot rolling stock (a variant of the Z 20900 rolling stock used in Paris RER, T/F 27) and the Canterlot Central - Bankstown and Tollock - Cranborough Branch services use diesel locomotive-hauled passenger carriages.